hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E17
Summary Breanne's boat takes Prince to the Frigid North. The boat crashes and capsizes on the ice, the crew have to leave and go by foot. The survivors being their journey into the snowy wastes in search of civilisation. They happen upon a small town, and hire a guide. Appearances In order of appearance * Prince * Breanne * Chester * Pabu * Henri * Crew members * Frandellian survivors * "Drippy" * Dwarf at the bar * Chui * Gambling man #1 * Gambling man #2 * Figure dragging a moose Locations Frigid North * Port Town Quote of the Week TBD Events The boat is going through less chopping waters Prince, it’s time you start telling me what’s going on, Breanne? Breanne, we’re heading to nearest shore lad? Prince, and which is that? Breanne, away from your mythical sky beast apparently Prince, it isn’t mine, I wish it was mine Breanne, how is this for thanks after I come back for you? and whoever he is Prince, alright, thanks for that, oh he sounds like good people, aren’t you Chester Chester, ser Breanne stares at Chester for a bit, an eyebrow raise Breanne, I like you Breanne, I don’t know how in you are with nautical circles, the boat took a boiling, we’ll be lucky if we make it to shore Prince, well isn't that typical, do you ever survive any boat trips Breanne, feel free to find out Prince laughs Breanne, you liked that one did you, sure you’ll like it than being asked to leave Chester, so, er, don’t seem to be heading back to Frandelle Prince, I think it’s best we don’t head back to Frandelle. I think my people would be heading South Chester, I came from there, I sorted that Prince, but they don’t know that, I would assume they’ve gone South Chester, well best of luck to them, they seem like fine folk Prince, as long as they got away from the dragon, but they’ve seen worst Chester, so where are we headed? Breanne, North. Prince, oh no. I haven’t had the best experience with the North Breanne, Oh so you’ve been. Prince, technically, I wasn’t in control when I went North Breanne, well we hardly are now, are we Chester, so, er, gonna take long? Breanne, I should hope not Chester, not much of a talker is he? Breanne gives a look to Prince. Prince and Pabu share a look. They’ve been on the boat for an hour, Pabu is on Breanne’s shoulder. Southern half-elf emerges from below deck. Southern bell wear with practical worn leather armour bodice in pale, grey leather. Skirt open at the front, practical trousers underneath and knee-length boots, so the massive skirt doesn’t get in the way when fighting. Big bow at the back, pretty and dainty. Half-elf, uncanny looking, gappy teeth, shimmery make-up. She has a rapier. Sharp hair-pins, and hand fans. Southern elf, oh Chester, you made it, did ya’ll try and fight that thing Chester, oh hey, this guy said it wasn’t a good idea S-Elf, oh you don’t think we couldn’t have taken it, I mean we could probably turn this boat around Prince, we wouldn’t be searching the four corners of the world if we could just take it on Breanne, no it’s broke Chester, it isn’t going to follow us it is Prince, it might go to where we are again, I’m hoping it’s following the other guys S-elf, what other guys? Prince, oh my people who went to Frandelle S-elf, you’re a good man Chester Abigail S-elf complains about Frandelle not letting her in and calling her a “pet” S-elf, may I ask you a question that may come out a big bold, where did you get your shine from? She grabs his face Prince, natural my dear S-elf, oh you’re an elfie too? Breanne, I am blaming this on you S-elf, I didn’t ask your name, you going to wedding? I hope I didn’t interupt your wedding Prince, are we there yet? Breanne, I’m sure if this carries on, I’ll just take the boat down Prince, nice to meet you S-elf, Oh I’m Henri Mainprize (something about her papa) Prince, the name’s Mr Jack Prince Henri, that’s fancy, is that your real name? Prince, it’s a name Henri, fair enough, eh, Jack. What were you doing in Frandelle? Prince, getting judged apparently Chester, he’s after the dragon as well Henri, I still think we can take it Prince, I was there when it was released Henri, who let out a dragon? why did they keep it secret? Prince, I’ll leave you to fill her in (to Chester) Henri, Okay, I suppose I can take your word for it Chester, well…. And then the boat hits something. Breanne, well I guess this is the dead then Henri, why say that? Breanne, the boat has stopped, we’ll have to get off Prince, we’ve hit land? Henri, it’s not a giant whale is it? Breanne is getting off the boat. Breanne, well looks like I’ll have to get my big coat on Prince, got any spare ones? Henri, any in pastel? or white? Breanne goes downstairs, you best hurry up, we’re probably sinking Prince, probably not best to go below deck It is a bit snowy at sea. Henri, oh it is chilly. There’s barking from below decks. Prince goes down with Breanne, into her bedroom Breanne, get out! She gets to the first-mate, it’s happened again Breanne is yelling get out at everyone Prince gets a woolly coat. Breanne hastily throws several items of clothing to the floor, and fishes out this badly weathered, clearly stabbed and repaired, dark shaggy fur. Finds something that is more than a fur coat. She stuffs the nighty down into her baggy trousers and a few other articles of clothing Breanne threw a coat at Prince Henri refused a couple for not being beautiful enough, and then took one By the time everyone got back on deck, crew lowered the plank onto ice The ice has been broken by the boat. The crew stay till last to shepherd everyone, there’s a lot of people from Frandelle Breanne starts walking, gets a sword out just in case A lot of the crew make it off the boat, but it was sinking, the boat cascades into the ice and splits some of the crew are in the frigid water now The ice keeps cracking The stragglers panic on the spot Some crew try to save the rest of the crew Breanne turned around, looking down at the ice, trying to help but being careful Henri keeps moving, but tries to help any one nearby Prince keeps moving Prince summons a spiritual weapon and tells the falling crew to grab hold It’s more stable than the ice, but they can’t get a good hold on them Breanne spear-fishes someone out of the water with the hook Henri keeps following Breanne to cross the ice The ice is breaking One person grabbed an ice chunk and is drifting away The remainder have made it back onto the ice, and are moving at the rate the ice is breaking Prince’s weapon pulled themselves up Breanne, Lobo’s Fragrant Hind-quarters, what a start Henri, whose Lobo? did they sink the boat? Breanne, I guess you could say that Henri, well where is he? Breanne, sort of the whole sea Henri, oh is that your pet name for the ocean? that’s cute Breanne pulls out a coat for the drippy crewmember Henri, you bundle up nice and tight They are leaving the cracked ice behind, but before them is another breach Closer inspection, it looks much more intentional, like a circle in the ice, with a stick by it There are bones by it Henri, why’d someone put a dent in the ice? Breanne you know what this is? Breanne, I think I’ve bigger problems right now Henri, you think this is more solid? Prince, to get beneath the ice Henri, that means we aren’t here alone, maybe there’s a village nearby Breanne, that’s what I’m hoping on Henri, I’ll be near a fire soon Henri, gosh it’s freezing Breanne, yeah say that to him (drippy) Henri, oh gosh, is he dead? Breanne, why would you say that?! Henri, shall we all huddle together? oh shall we sing? anyone know any walking songs? Breanne, most of mine are about sailing Prince, it might help if you stop saying the word freezing all the time Henri, let’s think of hot summer days, and horses and hay bales, think about the sun … think about the dragon … think about … Chester, you ain’t said coffee yet Henri, I’m not one for coffee, more hot chocolate. maybe they’ll have coffee where we’re going? you all like hot baths? … The storm thickens as they get a fleeting glimpse of a tiny town Henri, did I just see a town? see smoke, there’s a fire! Prince walks faster Henri won’t let him leave, they are linked arms Chester, well that’s something, sit down, get drunk up, talk about what we’re gonna do next, try take out that dang Igneon Prince, this town might not be as friendly as it might seem Chester, why would someone make a town like that? that don’t want people Henri, yeah who’d do that? Prince, the North is a hospitable place Henri, are you scared Jack? (Henri goes on) Blizzard kicks up, but they are at a gate, a hole in the wall There’s something there. The creature is wearing hides upon furs, upon hides, there’s a stoop to it, holding a spear Henri waves The creature waves Henri, see they are friendly, let’s go say ‘hi’ Henri, hey how you all doing? Creature, helloooo (gruff) Henri, oh hi there, my name’s Henri, with an ‘i’, this is Jack, this is Breanne, this is Chester, this is drippy and some other people - can we come into your town Breanne, have you got space for twenty or so? Henri, just to get warmed up Creature, you can look, play nice. Henri, always do, unless there’s trouble Creature, no trouble. Prince, can’t guarantee it. Breanne, thank you kindly. Chester, cheers. The town is an entrance, another entrance on the opposite side. The wall on the left and right is just terrace. There are a few individual stone buildings in the middle. One of the larger buildings in the middle has the smoke coming out of the chimney. Prince, if we’re going to find a mayor or person of authority Henri, ah a mayor of this little town Breanne, well I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m talking my man to the fire Henri, we can wait and explain Prince, I will join you at the fire, there may be somebody of importance around Henri, yeah, you coming Chester? Prince, at least good for us to get some information. Chester, sure they won’t mind us asking a few questions. ( note: Prince knows, Torgal said to go to his brother Gorton, in the North West in Gearberg ) Breanne talks the man into the middle building Prince looks around, there is a sign and some colours on it, it looks like it was a painting once and has weathered to death Inside is a wide hearth and some tables, and a bar, and some people Henri, it’s so nice, so cosy, ain't’ it nice Jack Prince shakes the snow off his wings At the bar is a dwarf, at the tables are a couple more people dressed the same as the gate guards, even though it is warm here. Somewhat closer to the fire is a wooden barrel and there’s a couple of guys throwing coin Over the barrel is a guy whose naked from the waist up, he’s holding onto the side of the bucket, his shoulders and head are in the liquid and his legs are off the floor He’s wearing loose fitting trousers with leather wrapped round, his skin is incredibly pale His skin pin pricked with swirling waves and curls The guys around him are talking about who had “five” who had “six” “you sure he’s alright in there”, they are having a bunch of bets as to how long he’s been in the water His legs are wobbling around in balancing Henri, oh my you gotta see that Henri goes over to the guys watching the guy in the bucket The dwarf at the bar sees everyone come in and offers s a slow, wave and looks back to the bucket Prince ignores the bucket Prince grabs Henri’s arm and gives her three silver Henri, why? okay. She puts her shoulders on too guys Henri, is he bobbing for apples? Let’s say ten applies? Ten. There’s for ten. I guess. Hows’ he doing? Guy, say at this rate, he’s probably dead Henri, his legs are wiggly, he ain’t dead, I’ve seen dead Other guy said something Henri, what, that’s a nice accent Other guy, thanks Henri, is it ever sunny here? or is it only cold and freezing? Another guy, we’ve got too kinds of weather here, there’s dark and freezing and light and freezing - what are you up here for? Henri, well if I tell you, you won’t believe me, well there was this dragon . . . At the bar, Dwarf, oh aye Prince leans on the bar, his wings smash things Prince, good to set eyes on some dwarves Dwarf, ancestral land of our people, shouldn’t be so surprised Prince, I’m glad to hear that, our ship came to ground, we don’t know where we are Dwarf, cold bit Prince, I’m sorry I didn’t catch that Dwarf, it’s called Bit Prince, like a little bit? Dwarf, that’s the joke, outside it’s called Big Prince, I can understand that, we're looking for Gearberg The dwarf laughs heartily, so funny, you mean it? Prince, we’re looking for the Tyrant of the Peak Dwarf, you are up on your dwarves! some kind of tourist? Prince, you could say less tourist and more on a mission Dwarf, does that mission involve buying a drink? Prince, I personally do not partake, but I have bought a cold shivering pirate crew with me Dwarf, is this a raid? Prince, more of a shiver Dwarf, is that what you call yourself? a shiver of pirates? Prince, not all of us are pirates, if you can believe we’re trying to stop a dragon god, but up to you whether you believe Dwarf pours a drink and drinks it, just staring Prince, I envy you mortals sometimes Dwarf, like that is it Prince takes off his coat, showing his regalia Dwarf, oh bloody hell Someone from the hearth goes “ten, ten minutes!” And at that point, the liquid slowly empties, and the legs bobs about some more The guy looks pinky coloured, stained with wine, pushes himself up on his arms, puts his feet through his arms so he’s in the bucket, dripping The guy who shouted ten will yell, “who had ten minutes” the guy sways in his barrel, raises his hand and says “I believe I had ten minutes” He goes clunk, clunk and scoops the barrel towards him The other guy says “hang on, someone else had ten minutes” Henri, my friend Jack did She is clapping The guy looks at the money and puts it down, and splits it in half, takes the bigger half and stuffs it inside his top and puts up the rest and hands in to Henri Guy, then it looks like we both win Henri, well my friend Jack did, thanks, I’ll be right back Henri, Jack I have your money! It’s sticky! Prince holds it out Prince, how much? Dwarf, almost enough to get you a guide to Gearberg They hear a screech of a barrel Guy, that was it right, ten minutes and I don’t have to pay for the wine Guy, did you say you were looking for a guide? Prince is cringing at the smell of the man’s breath and body Prince, of course you’re the guide to Gearberg Guy, of course I’m the guide to Gearberg Prince passes the money to him Guy, I can tell we’re going to be friends Prince wipes his hand on Prince, you can start by being less familiar Guy, you’ll find here in the frozen north, the one thing you need is … something I can’t remember Henri, a guide. Guy, that as well but you’ve got one … The guy leans on Prince’s feathers The guys pulls Prince nearly over, but then does a turn and steps around Prince and between Henri and him Guy, yes to all of the things you said, familiarity, er… that was the thing Prince, familiarity breeds contempt Guy, familiarity, trust ! and friends .. . and horses. Henri, I like this guy Jack! Guy, ah! I’m so very sticky! So are you! I was the only one in the wine Prince, I hope he’s not going to lead us to a bottle Guy, no it’s fine, it’s night-time anyway… anyway! how about a drink? it’s on me! Prince, I don’t partake, but.. Henri, I’ll have a drink Guy, you’ll have a drink? Henri, Chester? Chester, you do not mean by saying the drink is on? Guy, I mean the drink is on me! Chester, we just met! Guy, and I can tell we’re going to be friends, what's your name? Chester, oh he’s Jack, he’s friends with a lot of people Guy, nice to meet you Ja- Burps loudly - ack. Prince, who are you? Guy, that’s a bigger conversation , philosophically.. well where to start? Oh my name? people call me Chui - anyway! drink! Chester, yeah! Prince endeavours to leave the drinkers to their drink Henri, no Prince, join us, we’re not going to leave you out just ‘cause you don’t drink Prince, I am going to check on Breanne and her crew Henri, oh do come back Chui, did you tell me your name? This is Jack! (pointing to Chester) Prince is silent Chui pulls a drink to him Dwarf, you do know how further they are asking you to go? Chui, the dwarf place, it’s fine, seen em. wrap up warm, be fine Henri sits down Henri, so hi, what you do is mighty impressive. My name is Henri, with an ‘i’. did you really drink that all in one go? Chui, oh the wine was, I was in the wine, the bet was how long I could stay in the wine Henri, so you can hold your breath? Chui, yeah Henri, that how you make your money? I take odd -jobs too, bears sometimes, eh Chester Chester, well yeah Henri, bigger thing with a mother bear Chester, oh yeah Henri, what’s your name Chui, Chui Henri, sway? Chui, Chui, sway Henri, sway? He is swaying Henri, are they tattoos? you’re like porcelain or something Chui, oh yes, they are.. freckles.. maybe.. Henri, little blue freckles! they make you look as pretty in a peach in a pig basket Chui, I know basket oh Prince ushers the bar keep Prince, does this town have anyone of authority? Dwarf, closest is me Prince, we seem to have hired a tour guide Dwarf, knows the place more than most, you’re in a hand, he always comes back Prince, I will talk to the pirate crew and make sure there is no… Dwarf, no looting Prince, no looting Dwarf, better not be. is that all Prince, not now Dwarf, oh aye. you do know how far Gearberg is? Prince, yes, thank you Prince goes to Breanne and expresses that they are happy for us to stay, but no looting Breanne, who does he think we are? Prince, well pirates, I haven’t made my mind up yet Breanne, and I’m sure you did your utmost to explain to the kind ser or madam that we’re upstanding and legal folk of the seas Prince, of course, he doesn’t look her in the eye Breanne, are you always this much trouble Jack? Prince, seems to know where I am Breanne, you seem to know where that is Jack Prince, well we have a guide, as intoxicated he is Chui goes AYYYYEEE Breanne, well I dare say most of my men are out of their depth Prince, what are your intentions now you’ve been land locked? Breanne, might get a feel for the place, if it warms up any time we’ll head South Prince, they have two types of weather here, light freezing and dark freezing Breanne, oh well I guess we’ll all just die then Henri, why would you say that? Prince, and what about you Pabu? staying or going? Pabu squeaks from in Breanne’s hood Breanne, how did you get up there? Prince, I try not to question his abilities Henri, you better navigating drunk? I get that Chui, nah, not drunk, not out there, that’s bad Breanne, well, seems there's actually some kind of giant flying lizard trying to burn down your continent or something, some fictional nonsense springing up and doing all sorts to your … stupid.. and I’ve lost my final boat Prince, that was no fiction Breanne, so what’s your grand hero plan, shiny knight of, Lobo’s mane, I don’t know. Prince, finished? Breanne, not quite, but go on Prince, the plan remains the same, we have four points on the map, four myths to chase Breanne, oh a veritable collection, I suppose a unicorn next? Prince, the Tyrant of the Peak could be a unicorn, absolutely Breanne, if you’re here for a few days, and we something to keep my men fed, I could consider helping for a bit Prince, I’m sure it will be for more than a few days, even if our guide says so Breanne, you don’t have faith in hims Prince, I don’t have faith in this land trying to disrupt us at every step breanne, oh well I will just wait here then Henri, no Breanne, come with us, we’re a team now, yeah we all just met today! Ain’t that amazing! Chui, it’s like a thing, a density Henri, like we’re real dense when we stick together Prince, you certainly are dense Chui gives a stink eye up and down, and then turns around and continues, yeah packed together Henri, I think Jack is cranky because he’s cold Breanne, for what it is worth I’ll be looking into new boats Prince, no surprise there Breanne, what is that suppose to mean? Prince, well I associate you with boats Breanne, if you’re quite interested I can get you acquainted with the Hull Breach (sword) Prince, Pabu is staying under your hood, look after him for you Breanne, I think he’s looking after himself Chui leaves the establishment to presumably go pee Henri, okay see ya! I like all of you (she waffles on about eggs) Breanne, well if you really are helping, try not to die eh Prince, as always Breanne, and remember who got you here. Not a pirate! Henri, you’re not a pirate are you Breanne, you’re just a nice sailor, I appreciate you got us here in one piece, Breanne come over here and drink with us Chui comes back in the room and sits with another bunch of people, yeaaah! A creature turns in and says, yeesss Prince, I’ll stay and look after him, you go enjoy yourself Chui b-lines to Prince and then goes to the bar Breanne, I think I’ll make sure the men are all right first, plus I’d prefer to pay my own way Prince, I can apply some healing if you so wish Breanne, well I suppose trying couldn’t hurt, unless you’re very bad Henri, don’t be a bad boy, Jack! Crew member, I thanking you (to Prince after healing) Prince, under his breath, “By her love” It’s hitting night-time now As the evening wears down Chui will continue to drink, ceaselessly Henri asks the barkeep, is there somewhere round here we could sleep? Dwarf, you mean all of you? Henri, I mean that would be nice, it doesn’t have to be fancy Dwarf, there's room but the place has never lived up, you’ll be staying in the not enough room Henri, well if people don’t mind swishing all up Dwarf, well, you pay for the keys, and work it out between each other Henri, I’m sure we’ll be able to sort something out, yeah, all right, thanks you, I’ll tell everybody, everybody I came into this building with, there’s places to stay but it might be a snuggly squish Creature puts his hand up saying, friennnd Chui, what do you smell of? Henri, just saying that’s an option when everyone’s tired Chester, well ser, how, ah dang, what kinda early you thinking of leaving out Chui, whenever you’re ready, I am your guide Henri, oh I think you need to sleep off that alcohols Chui, I’ll be fine Henri, ah we had this conversation (she relays the whole conversation they had before) Chui, thank you for the enlightening conversation but I need to sleep, I suggest that you do the same (completely sober sounding) Chester, if the guy says so Henri, you been to Nuldelberg? Chester, we did but weren’t meant to Henri, oh was it your uncle? … . Outside, Chui puts on a full fur coat and heads to his lodgings Prince follows Chui notices half-way home, Prince is still behind Chui walks into an opening and then stops, cocks his head, let out a massive burp Chui, where are you staying again? Prince, I have no need of staying Chui, where are you going again? Prince, I am keeping an eye on my investment Chui, you’ll be joining me for bed then Prince, unlikely Chui, well then this is me Prince, go on then Chui, you’re definitely not from around here, I’ll see you in the morn. Prince, hope so Chui, okay. He goes in, there’s a light on upstairs, and a curtain, Chui looks down and then closes it Prince points to his eyes and then him Breanne and the crew don’t take upstairs rooms Henri asks if Breanne wants to share Breanne, no, there’s plenty of us here, I’ll be asking if we can rent the floor for a bit, maybe some more logs Henri, that makes sense, I’ll see if I can find a room then The survivors from the Frandelle port town are trying to take up the offer of sneak in Henri runs for a tiny private room first Everyone goes to sleep After credits A figure, relatively tall, walks into town, with a squat moose, hoisted over her shoulder. Visible on her back is large shield and the pommel of a sword sticking out the top. She’s got a scarf round her face. She goes to a room relatively near to Chui’s place. Somewhere in a room lit by lamplight, Chui takes off sticky clothing and says “why do I always do this to myself…” counts money, “worth it”. He pulls out an animal tooth, still bloody, what he picked up out of the snow. He puts it on the side, and opens the blind to look out of the window.